Apples and Strawberries
by Mokulule
Summary: He is a predator on the hunt. Fear is heavy in the air, but there is also something else. Something utterly irresistible. Something female. Oneshot


**Apples and Strawberries  
**

Sweet absolutely sweet. His tongue darted out to lick dry lips. It hung in the air. He could almost _taste_ it. His head lolled back. Red eyes were half lidded in pleasure. Lips split into a wicked grin as he took another deep sniff. _Fear... _So very _sweet_. A deep shudder ran down the body of the predator. Footsteps… so very _frantic_. The bobbling sensation in his body that could easily become laughter. Head snapped back to attention only to tilt slightly. Thin lips pursed thoughtfully. There was something else in the air. The sweetness was fear. The metallic scent was the blood his wounded prey left behind. The slight saltiness from tears. Also the overwhelming stench of sweat, garbage and city air. But that's not it. Red orbs narrowed to slits. _Pheromones_. What the hell was a human female doing out this time of night in this part of town? Displeasure coursed through his body. His hunt would have to be done quickly. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Even though the miscreant hardly counted as a challenge, he'd hoped to at least enjoy the fear.

The lowlife was heading towards the female instinctively. Instinct that's all they had, they were no more than animals. It probably didn't even know what it'd smelled. Just that it didn't smell dark, imposing and absolutely horrifying. It had no idea that heading towards that good scent had just shortened its life with a few hours. The predator snarled showing of pointy white fangs. Next second he was gone. No more than wind and shadow.

Oo o oO

She was out terribly late - and not in a very good mood by the way. First of there was a freaking bomb threat at the train station! Had she just been there five minutes earlier… But she hadn't! That was exactly the point. She'd been stuck with her stupid help-everyone-you-meet-even-if-they-turn-out-to-be-only-after-your-purse-mentality. Honestly, how many old ladies do you find, who try to steal your purse?! It had been frustrating and she'd just wanted to get home and soak in her wonderful bathtub. Then apparently that Deidara-guy had delivered a bomb threat to the metro. Obviously it was a hoax. Had it been the real guy, she'd have had front row seats to some very impressive fireworks. No! She had had to sit around waiting hours for the special bomb squad to search for a bomb that wasn't even there! If she ever got her hands on the person… Her hands made a strangling motion. It made her feel somewhat better.

Gods, were these streets creepy or what? Which takes us to her second problem of the day (the old lady didn't really count, cause she didn't actually get her money - those old ladies run awfully slow). She usually takes a shortcut through these alleyways, but in the darkness she'd taken a wrong turn… or something… to tell the truth she wasn't quite sure anymore. She was mad. She was tired. She was hungry. She was creeped. She had to wonder how things could possibly get worse… That of course was exactly what she did wrong.

He came pretty much out of the blue. Ripped pants and shirt, hair a greasy mess, eyes wild and unseeing - he looked sorta like a crazed homeless guy, to top it off he seemed to be wearing vampire teeth like the ones children wear for Halloween. In the way they seemed to be slightly too big for him, giving him an almost goofy appearance. The young woman was hardly impressed.

The vampire-wannabe bent down slightly sniffing the air like a bloodhound. Strange pained whines seemed to come of him. That's when she smelled it. Blood. Heavy, irony. She knew the smell well enough; working part time at a hospital did that to you. Of course that's where her helpful nature decided to show itself. When all her instincts screamed at her that this guy was crazy at best, she just ignored them.

"Are you okay?" He immediately snapped to attention. Suddenly intent red eyes locked on surprised jade ones. Nostrils dilated. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head. The young woman took a frightened step backwards. That new look could only be described as _hunger_.

Oo o oO

A shadow. He was no more than a shadow as he moved swiftly through the alleys. His nose telling him what his eyes still could not. The fear still hung in the air, but it had an old scent to it. It was replaced by excitement. His prey had found the human female. Knowing that if he didn't hurry he'd have let the lowlife use his family's territory again he increased his speed, _almost_ wishing he hadn't given his prey such a long head start.

The predator came upon the scene just as the young female took a step back. Not waiting a moment more, he suddenly stood in front of the creature. He reveled in how quickly hunger and lust turned to sheer fear in those beady red eyes.

"You should have known better than to enter this city" His cold voice rang out in a smooth tenor. The low-level vampire registered nothing but shocked surprise. Its head was ripped off cleanly. The predator let a satisfied smirk curl his lips. Reveling just for a moment in the kill as the corpse hit the ground with a dull thud.

He had hoped the female would run as soon as he'd arrived. Now she'd seen too much. Tomoes spinning in red eyes he turned around to lock with wide emerald.

"It would be better if you forgot this ever happened" His voice was low and soft like velvet as he spun his spell.

"Well, duh! I just saw a crazed homeless guy getting his head ripped off and now I feel like I'm next! This is just not my day…" The last part was just a mumble, but he heard it clearly. He had a hard time hiding his surprise. Individuals of the immortal races that could resist the hypnotizing effect of the sharingan were rare. Humans capable of that feat were simply unheard of… Sad, that that very fact was what would ensure her death this evening. She had simply seen too much. The rules were clear on that subject.

Nostrils itched. The air was heavy with her pheromones. He tilted his head slightly, wondering. There was no fear coming from her. Just slight anxiousness. He could see it in the way the muscles in her neck tensed. His eyes caught sight of her hair. It looked almost pink. He couldn't be sure though, colors were a thing of light after all. She was quite an exquisite little thing. Heart shaped face, big expressive jade orbs, pouty lips. Her body was nothing like the curvaceous seductresses he was used to, her choice of clothes barely hinted at curves, yet there was something undeniably irresistible about her. His nostrils flared and he knew suddenly what it was. Her _scent_. Not the bland pheromones that marked her as a human female, but the unique chemistry, that were purely her. _Sweet_, yet not in the same way as fear, which was pure candy. Rather like fruits. Like apples or strawberries. With just that sour hint, that made the sweetness all that more enticing.

Tongue swept out to lick dry lips. He made his way towards her, red eyes darkened and half lidded. He would breathe in that scent forever if possible. But it wasn't. She had seen too much and so he would _feed_. He would _taste_ her. He would _drink_ every drop. He would _watch_ as the light faded from her eyes. Her neck was in his hands. Frozen she just watched him. A purple nail traced the creamy skin of her neck. Beautiful and so very fragile. Just a twist and she would be dead in his arms. He hummed slightly, deep in his chest, soothing. His cheek brushed the soft skin of her neck. Just below the surface, he could feel it, sense it, smell it. How he longed for the hot liquid pounding away just there. Breathing in her scent, _apples and strawberries_, he barred his fangs. He barely touched her skin, as she spoke.

"Please stop" He froze in place - found himself unable to bury his teeth in her flesh. Confusion lit his eyes. His hunger for her was undeniable, yet for that simple request he'd stopped. It was not like him at all. Yet he found himself moving away from her slightly. The hunger was all encompassing; nonetheless he simply could not help but heed her request. The sheer implications frightened him.

Oo o oO

The young woman was frozen in the spot as the young man stalked towards her. A panther, she thought, he was like a panther. Fluid and with an almost tangible dark aura. Long dark bangs framed his pale features. High cheekbones, straight nose, thin lips drawn in a straight line. Then, there were his eyes: exotically slanted framed by beautiful long lashes girls would die for, they were _crimson. _Twin pools of blood, with spinning tomoes of black. They held such hunger. She almost gasped as he reached out and traced her neck. His fingers were surprisingly warm. Her heart pounded like no tomorrow and she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. A hum reverberated deep in his chest and she wanted to melt on the spot. It was a miracle that she even noticed the flash of white fangs.

She could not die now. Not even to some incredibly handsome freak that'd seen one too many vampire movies. She had too much to still accomplish. She had muttered the only thing she could think off. Even in her ears it sounded pitiful. Yet he'd stopped. She'd seen confusion in his eyes. Like he'd wanted to continue but couldn't help stopping. She'd watched as it seemed he finally realized what was wrong with him. His eyes widened as he looked her over as in a new light. There was still confusion and hunger, but also something new - _disdain_. He promptly knocked her out.

Oo o oO

Argh! He couldn't believe it. He stalked back and forth like a caged animal in his room. He glanced at his bed. There tangled in the red silk was the girl exactly as when he looked the last time. A low sounding growl resounded from his throat. Her scent was all over his room now. He needed to feed so desperately. Walking to the ornate cabinet he flung the doors open. Eyes fell on the bottle he'd opened just before he left on his hunt. He remembered he'd found it very good. He remembered thinking the slight salty taste would be good with certain kinds of cheese especially. Eyes narrowed as he carelessly poured himself a glass, even the dark red color held no pleasure to him anymore. Snarling, he swirled the thick liquid. Nose wrinkled in disgust. The stench was terrible. He found himself unable to drink it. It seemed nothing but the hot liquid pumping in _her_ veins would suffice.

Shrugging of his black coat and simply letting it fall to the floor, he was annoyed with himself. Usually he would have hung it nicely on its hanger in his closet. Usually his used clothes would be folded neatly on a chair for the maids to find; They were strewn on the floor in a trail leading to the bed. He couldn't care less and it annoyed him. That this little slip of _human_ female had him so irked. For a moment he stood at the side of the bed contemplating whether he should keep his boxers on, for her sake. Growling with annoyance at himself for even considering changing his habits, he pulled them off and slipped into bed. She would have to get used to it.

The soft silk sheets welcomed him in their familiarity yet it seemed he couldn't quite settle for sleep. She was just within his reach. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. With a grimace he reached out and brought her to his chest. Instantly he felt himself relax. Her already familiar warmth against his and her scent… he almost purred in delight. With a gentle curl of thin lips he fell asleep. He did not understand completely why she had that effect on him, but he had a suspicion. One thing he could not deny though was that she did smell good. _Apples and strawberries. _

**Author's note:**

A little something that wouldn't quite leave my head. The female is obviously Sakura, the male is Itachi though could very well be Sasuke if you swing more to that pairing XD

This is a oneshot, but as you have probably realized it could very well turn into a longer story, if I get the urge to write more that is. If that happens it will be ItaSaku and will basically have to do with Sakura being thrust into this world of supernatural beings that live hidden alongside normal people.

The part with the bomb threat to the train station almost happened to me, though I was lucky and managed to get there those five minutes before. It had nothing to do with terrorists, probably some prank by a stupid kid.

Tell me what you think?


End file.
